Let Me Go
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: In Joeys view point. jacks not gay and he's in a serious relationship with Joey and they haven't told Dawson yet and when they do the result isn't pretty. Rated M for sex and foreplay.


Jack looked at me, his eyes sweet, full of passion. Yet, I never managed to get alone time with Jack, as Dawson wouldn't be far. He didn't like Jack, he didn't want me with jack, yet Dawson couldn't stop me from doing as I pleased. I liked jack, and I mean really _liked _Jack, and he liked me too, we'd been 'secretly' dating for eleven months, and still hadn't managed to get alone time, without Dawson. The fact that me and jack were together was only a secret from Dawson, everyone else knew and everyone else was happy about it. We just couldn't find the perfectly words or timing to tell him the truth. Jack was leading us down a familiar old dust trail, and he was walking fast, I only managed to keep up with him, and Dawson was dragging behind. Jack noticed this, and wandered off trail. I looked back, only briefly, and then I quickly followed him. It was clear Dawson was too far behind to know where we had gone. Jack began to slow down, and when I was close, I grabbed his wrist spinning him round. Everything happened so fast, his lips crushed mine, his warm breathe pouring into my mouth. At first I had no idea how to respond, with Dawson being so close but he pulled me closer, his hands on the small of my back, trying to kiss me deeper. I accepted his tender advances, kissing him back. His teeth caught my bottom lip, nipping gently. I couldn't help but gasp. At that moment Jack's had went lower, cupping my butt, pressing me against his hips. I gasped, and he pulled away from the kiss, but kept me close against him. He nudged hair out of the way of my ear with his nose, his warm breathe arousing.

"Can you feel how much I _need _you?" he whispered, in a low, husky voice," If Dawson wasn't here, and it was little bit darker, I'd have you right here right now, I'd have you screaming my name, I'd have you begging for more." He began to nuzzle my neck, and I whimpered in his ear softly, my nails digging into the nape of his neck. Our intimate moment was interrupted suddenly.

"Get your hands off her!" Dawson bellowed.

I half expected Jack to drop me in an instant, but no, he slowly, tenderly moved away, taunting Dawson. He moved so he was in front of me, and I hid nervously into his back, my head peering, like a child would do.

"What's it got to do with you?" Jack asked Dawson, calmly, no anger in his voice, I could see Dawson putting one and one together and then he shook his head violently.

"You can't just go up to a girl and do….that to her," Dawson cried, anger deep in his voice. Jack chuckled and then pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled.

"I can if she's my girlfriend, Dawson!"

I cringed; this wasn't the way I wanted him to find out, not like this, not at all.

Dawson looked at me, his eyes full of pain.

"I never thought you were easy." He said spitefully.

Jack took a step back, and wrapped his arms around me to keep me calm.

"Dawson, I am not easy, me and Jack have been together for almost a year now. So don't you ever accuse me of being easy." I said to him.

Without another word, he walked away. I exhaled, and Jack held me loosely, so I could turn around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly in my ear. I just held him tightly. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me home. I fell asleep as his walking had a steady soothing beat. I woke up, laid on Jack's chest. He was running his fingers through my hair; I made a faint sigh, and slowly began to sit up. He put a finger under my chin and turned my head so I was facing him.

"Dawson's in the kitchen waiting for you," Jack told me, before brushing his lips against mine. I rolled my eyes, and climbed over Jack, and I ended up straddling his waist. He grabbed my thighs, pushing me down against his hips. I closed my eyes, and exhaled, avoiding his temptation.

"I'm going to talk to Dawson," I said sternly, with a wink. He let me go. Carefully, nervously I ventured into the kitchen. Dawson was sat at the table, looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, not looking at me.

I exhaled, leaning against the doorframe casually.

"I didn't know how to, Dawson, you still love me, and you can't let go." I knew the moment those word escaped my lips they were a mistake. He quickly looked at me.

"Well I am sorry! I'm sorry for ever loving you, I'm sorry for ever finding something in you that makes me think of you twenty four seven." Dawson exploded.

I flinched at his outburst of anger.

"Dawson, I'm sorry for not telling you, but do you know how hard it is to tell the first person you thought you loved you've found the one you truly love?"

I saw Dawson's world shatter in that one moment….


End file.
